Jules contre le Monde
by Hysope
Summary: traduction d'un drabble de SYuuri. C'était juste du shopping, jusqu'à ce que Sam décide de faire preuve de créativité.


Ceci est une traduction de "Jules against the world" par SYuuri

"Soph n'a pas fait de liste, donc je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle a déjà." Dit Jules alors qu'ils passaient rayons après rayon. Tout était rose ou bleu et elle se sentait toujours aussi maladroite que lorsqu'elle avait fait ses premiers pas dans le magasin. "Pour te dire la vérité, je ne sais rien au sujet des bébés." Admit-t-elle timidement.

Sam avait gardé les yeux sur le large présentoir de vêtements pour bébé. Le coton était doux, _comme un bébé,_ sous ses doigts calleux. Il avait été davantage qu'enthousiasmé quand Jules était venue le voir, clairement sans enthousiasme, et l'avait interrogé au sujet des cadeaux pour le bébé de Sophie.

Ayant deux casse-cou pour cousins, les connaissances de Sam était meilleure que les siennes, niveau bébé. Il savait que, si Jules était techniquement une tante elle-même, elle ne parlait pas vraiment avec ses frères.

Et comment aurait-il pu refuser une telle demande? Il était amusant de voir la dure Julianna Callaghan presque cramoisie.

"je ne savait pas grand-chose sur la peinture non plus." fit remarquer Sam, rappelant l'époque où il avait demandé son avis pour refaire son appartement.

L'ironie ne lui avait pas échappé. Jules était celle qui gagnait dans cette… non relation.

"Même pas un indice pour savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon." Soupira Jules, elle ramassa une paire de chaussettes de lavande, les étudia pendant un certain temps avant de les reposer. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, et se demanda alors si emmener Sam avec elle était une idée très brillante. Ca semblait bien alors, mais maintenant? Elle aurait dû demander à Spike. Ou à Wendy. Ou probablement qu'elle aurait dû appeler Donna.

Cette dernière phrase était définitivement un sarcasme.

Il l'observait tranquillement du coin de l'oeil. Après la rupture qu'il ressentait comme si c'était arrivé il y a un million d'années et la mort de Lew, c'était comme si il y avait un abîme invisible qui s'était ouvert entre eux. Mais récemment, il a remarqué que la distance diminuait de plus en plus. Il sentait qu'elle était lentement mais sûrement à l'aise avec lui à nouveau, racontant de temps en temps des blagues et osant même parfois 'flirter', ce n'était pas exactement le mot qu'il emploierait mais rien d'autre ne lui était venu à l'esprit sur le moment, avec lui.

Pour faire simple, tout allait bien avec son monde d'aujourd'hui. Pour quelqu'un qui a sur l'arrière-plan émotionnel des cicatrices aussi profondes que les siennes, cela signifiait beaucoup.

" Bonjour, avez-vous besoin d'aide?"

Ils se retournèrent et virent une femme d'age moyen près d'eux. La vendeuse mit les mains sur les hanches avant de fixer Jules, dont le corps se raidit visiblement sous son observation maternelle.

" Nous regardons juste." Répondit Sam en lui renvoyant un sourire.

" Bien bien, il n'est jamais trop tôt pour faire des emplettes pour votre bébé. Vous en êtes à combien, ma petite dame?"

Sam ne savait pas ce qui l'amusait le plus; le fait que la commerçante avait pris Jules pour une femme enceinte ou l'expression du visage de Jules, quand elle l'appelait «ma petite dame».

Sam dû couvrir sa bouche pour cacher son sourire, mais le scénario tout entier était trop comique. Bien sûr, vu comme allaient les choses...

"Ne rester pas debout, le _futur papa_!Asseyez-vous là!"

Jules a eut un rire maladroit, ses yeux passant rapidement de lui au visage de la vieille femme, avant d'expliquer avec animation qu '«_ils ne sont pas un couple_», qu'«_ils sont là pour des cadeaux pour le bébé d'une amie_», et qu'«_elle n'est certainement pas bientôt mère_ ».

Alors que Sam se rapprochait il prit une deuxième décision importante . Jules allait le tuer, mais qu'est-ce que la vie sans quelques risques?

Il était d'humeur, après tout.

Il sourit, ses yeux bleus scintillant de malice.

" Ne faites pas attention à ce qu'elle dit, c'est probablement juste le trac d'avant le mariage...,"


End file.
